


The moon is my Mistress... You might just give her a run for her money.

by brandidog



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/M, The Enchanted Forest, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandidog/pseuds/brandidog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has no idea what the world has in store for her as she gets ready for another mundane day of waiting on the tavern patrons in her sleepy fishing town. Enter Captain Hook, pirate, self proclaimed 'Dashing Rapscallion', and...werewolf. Her whole world is about to get flipped on its head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Only the beginning

Emma slunk toward the tavern through the blustering storm, pulling her hood closer to cover her face. It wouldn't do to catch a cold tonight. She wished she had the chance to escape her job as a barmaid for at least one evening, preferably forever, but beggars can hardly be choosers. Alas there was no escaping tonight. As she approached the door, she could hear laughter and all the rowdy sounds that usually accompany a tavern. Keeping her hood up, she entered, taking stock of her surroundings. She could see the other barmaids bustling around to refill drinks, occasionally earning themselves a pat on the bottom or a gold piece pressed slyly into their hands from their boisterous patrons. It was obvious a ship's crew had taken leave in the port town and had quickly flocked to the seaside tavern. Luckily for her, sailors tend to tip well. Distracted by the crew and their merriment, she failed to see the bright eyed gaze of the man in the farthest corner, shrouded in darkness. If she had, she might have observed the unnatural glow of his blue eyes as he looked upon her. But, seeing as her attention was elsewhere, she remained blissfully unaware. 

Killian knew the moment she walked through the door of the tavern. The storm had him on edge as it was, he did not need a bloody siren waltzing in and enticing him with her scent. She smelled of honey and sunshine, the rain doing nothing to dampen the tantalizing odor, if anything it deepened it, wafting it to his nostrils. He backed further into the shadows, not wanting his glowing eyes to give him away in the light. From what he has heard about this land, the natives barely tolerate his kind, and being a pirate on top of it, would only serve to add kindling to bonfire of contempt. He did not allow his crew to take shore leave often, about once or twice a month at most. Yet never fail, you could find Captain Hook in some port or another when the full moon came around. Which is what brought him to this sleepy fishing town this evening. If the change triggered on his ship, the damage was always extensive. It was often better to get all four feet on dry land. It calmed the beast inside, even if the man was more comforted by the gentle rocking of the Jolly. 

He watched her as she hung her cloak on a hook behind the bar, turning to get orders from the bartender. Hook saw her shake out her long golden locks, once again that delicious scent teased him. The moon's cycle always made him more sensitive as the time to change grew nearer. He found himself wanting to bury his face in her hair to bask in the the source of the smell, and he visibly shook himself to gain control of his wayward thoughts. Suddenly his mouth went dry as she approached his table in the furthest corner of the bar. He quickly schooled his expression into one of leering appreciation as she reached his table. She placed her hands on her hips, wearing a teasing smirk. "What can I get you to drink, sir?"


	2. Shall we have some fun?

She knew she had his attention, and she was going to do all she can to keep it tonight. She wanted out of this lifestyle, and the way to do that was to get tips, and lots of them. She watched as he cleared his throat, and looked at her with ocean blue eyes lined with kohl. His handsome face with just enough stubble to create a dark shadow along his jaw. He licked his bottom lip as he perused her face, as if looking for something. Whether or not he found it was hard to say, as his lightly accented voice drug her from her minds wanderings. "Rum, if you please lass. The lads and I have had a hell of a time in this bloody storm. Rum will warm us up nicely. As would some company from a lovely lady, such as yourself. If you so desire?" He gestured with his left arm towards her as he spoke, his hook glinting in the lantern light. The pirate was well known, but even more well known, was his penchant for booze and women, when he deigns to make port. "Of course, Captain, I shall fetch your rum and return. Don't have too much fun without me!" She flirted with a slight curtsey watching as his eyes followed her bosom as she dipped. She whirled about and strode to the bar to fetch the Captain's rum. Upon her return to his table she realized he had dismissed his crew. It would just be the two of them at his table tonight. 

As she spun towards the bar to retrieve his rum, a fresh blast of her lovely scent assaulted his nostrils. He would have to Change tonight, but that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so here's the second chapter! If y'all have any suggestions, let me know. I know these first two chapters are kinda short, but I want to get a feel for the characters to kinda see where they take me in this fic.


	3. Preying on you tonight

Emma knew what 'night-cap' meant, she had been offered many before. But not one had seemed to be quite as tempting as the offer from Captain Hook. She shook her head, she knew that this was probably not the best idea, but looking at his leather clad back as she trailed along just behind him on the way to his ship, she couldn't bring herself to give a damn. What was it that she had been lamenting before her shift at the tavern? Her lack of opportunity for adventure. This was just the first step.  
She also knew that there was more to this pirate than met the eye. Emma could tell there was a wildness in him. Roiling just below the surface of his charming facade. Much like the sea, she couldn't tell what was lurking beneath the waves. All she knew was that it was intoxicating, beckoning her closer to try to unravel the mystery that was Captain Hook. He lead her up the gangplank of the most magnificent vessel she had ever seen. Clearly this was no mere pirate ship, every surface positively gleamed. This ship had obviously been cared for well. She overheard him talking in low tones to his first mate, she heard just one muttered word from the Captain, "...privacy!" And knew that no one would be interrupting them tonight. 

Killian pointed her in the direction of his cabin, and watched as she entered, closing the door behind her. He turned to Smee, who was waiting for his orders.  
"I need this ship clear tonight, no men aboard, is that clear Mr. Smee?"  
Smee stammered a bit, looking o the moon before answering, "B-but Cap'n, the Chan-"  
"You would do well to heed my command Smee. I said, Is. That. Clear?" Killian's threatening tone was not lost on the short man.  
"Yes Cap'n, crystal. I'll clear the ship."  
As Smee when the about his duty of clearing out any remaining crewmen still aboard, Hook retrieved a bottle of rum for the evening. 

He entered the cabin, coming face to face with the maid from the tavern.  
"Now, where might you be going? Not having second thoughts I hope?" If she wished to leave, he would not stop her, but he really hoped she wanted to stay.  
"No, I just... Got tired of waiting", was her slightly breathless reply as he closed the gap between them.  
"My apologies, a woman as beautiful as you deserves my full, and prompt attention." His gaze dipping to her lips as he surged forward and captured them with his mouth. He could taste a faint hint of rum and a bit of something sweet as he deepened the kiss, her mouth allowing his tongue access easily. He had started to maneuver her towards the large bed in the cabin, as he had done many times before when a sharp pain hit him, starting in his gut, as it always did.  
"Oh, bloody hell! Not now!", he mumbled as he doubled over. He could hear her crying out in shock as the Change ripped through him. He could feel the bones in his body reforming to that of a wolf. He had hoped he had more time, to see her off the ship before the Change took him. Alas, it seemed that fate was not on his side tonight. The opportunity to explain what was happening to the frightened lass was long since gone, as his jaw elongated to more closely resemble a muzzle. 

Only a few moments had passed before it was over, and where Captain Hook once stood, was a large black wolf with piercing blue eyes. He shook himself and took a step closer, moving to nudge the girl's hand to let her know she wasn't in any danger, when her hand found the latch on the door and stumbled out onto the deck backwards. The one thing you never do, is run from a predator. While Killian Jones was still present in the beast's mind, the wolf was running the show. And the wolf saw prey as she rushed to the gangplank and down the docks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we now know what his wolf-self looks like, though, was there really ever any question? Let me know what y'all think!


	4. Protect what's mine.

Emma couldn't help it, when the Captain turned into a freaking WOLF, it was just too much. She panicked. All she could think about was getting as far away from the Jolly Roger and her captain as fast as possible. She had heard stories of people cursed to transform into wolves during the full moon, but they had been myths, legends used to frighten small children into behaving... Until now. So absorbed in her thoughts, she failed to hear the clomping of boots on the cobblestones behind her, at least not until a large weight shoved her bodily into a space between two buildings. She gasped, but a large calloused hand covered her mouth, preventing any noise from escaping. The street was empty, save for Emma and her assailant. It was so dark in the alley that she couldn't make out any features that she could even remotely identify him by. But the odor was horrific, reeking of alcohol and a sickly sweet smell that made her want to retch. He drug his nose up her neck, pressing her harder against the brick wall at her back. "What is a pretty thing like you walking the streets all on her lonesome tonight, sweetheart?" He grunted into her ear. She tried to suppress a shiver as his putrid breath brushed over the shell of her ear. Emma struggled against his grasp, uttering muffled threats and curses into his hand. He seemed to only grow more amused at her efforts to get free. "I think you an' me are gonna 'ave some fun, sweetheart." He chuckled at her. He just kept grinning at her with a terrible smile until he suddenly froze. 

The wolf could smell her. All he could think was a repeating mantra of 'Find girl, smell good, mine.' Ever repeating in his mind. He set an unhurried pace, following her scent through the town, the man in the small corner of his mind insisting that she have some time to panic before the wolf caught up to her. The wolf stopped suddenly, sniffing the air. The girl's delicious scent all of a sudden changed, mixing with another. A scent that made his hackles stand on end, and his muzzle to wrinkle, showing the tips of his large canines. The scent was horrid; booze, decay, and malice all wrapped in one. The wolf surged forward, ignoring any need to move slowly. The chant in his mind changing to 'Find, protect, mine, find, protect, mine'.   
He came upon them, the man holding the girl roughly against the wall. He could hear her pained whimper as the man shoved her. He let out a low snarl and watched as the man's shoulders tensed as he began to turn around, relaxing the hand over the girl's mouth as he did so. She saw her chance, and she took it, biting down as hard as she could into the meat of his hand. The man howled in pain as he shook his injured hand, blood dripping onto the cobblestones. The girl shook off his remaining grip just as the wolf padded forward effectively maneuvering between the man and the girl. Letting loose another bloodcurdling snarl, the wolf staked his claim. With his head lowered, teeth bared, ears back, and hackles raised, he let the man know in no uncertain terms, that he was more than welcome to come after the girl again if he wanted to try his luck with his teeth.   
The man took the opportunity to back away, hand held to his chest, eyes flickering between the girl and her guardian wolf. The acrid scent of fear burned the wolf's nostrils as he watched the man's retreat. He waited a few moments after the man scurried away with his tail between his legs, to calm himself before turning to the girl. The last thing the man, or wolf wanted was to scare her again. So once he shook himself, he turned around and nudged the girl's hand with his nose. Letting her know he meant no harm to her. He watched her eyes widen as he slowly flicked his tongue at her palm. She sucked in her breath, and let out a shaky, "Captain?" He plopped down on his haunches and let his tongue loll out of his mouth in a goofy, wolffish grin. She smiled slightly, "I'll take that as a yes, then." He then rose to all fours once more and moved closer to the girl, gently taking her hand in her teeth and tugged lightly. He wanted to talk to her after his Change was over. Try to figure out why he was so drawn to her. But her couldn't let her run off, otherwise he may never get the chance. She rolled her eyes at him, seemingly having moved on from the shock of seeing a man turn into a beast. She chuckled slightly, "I suppose that means you want me to follow you?" He waged his tail in answer. The girl seemed resigned to follow him so he released her hand and started trotting back to the Jolly Roger with her in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow ok, so several chapters today. I seem to stay motivated with lots of smaller chapters. I'm having fun with this fic, and hope the readers are too!


	5. At your service, Milady

Once they reached the ship, the wolf circled behind her and nudged her with his massive head toward his cabin. She opened the door, and the wolf trotted in happily, jumping on the bed and flopping down with a loud huff. It as hard to believe that she was so scared of him not even an hour ago. She still watched him warily, not sure what the wolf/Captain's plan was now she was back in his cabin.  
As she stood awkwardly in the cabin, hovering by the door, the wolf jumped back off the bed and gently nudged her toward the large table until she grabbed a chair and sat down. The wolf then fixed her with what could only be called a stern stare and thumped his front paw on the floor. "Does that mean you want me to stay put?" she asked incredulously. His eyes brightened, and nodded his great, shaggy head. He turned toward the door, and before he left, he looked at the again, shaking his ruff and rumbled low in his throat. It wasn't threatening, but got his point across quite well. He did not want her leaving his cabin. With that last glance back at her, he slunk out the door and out into the night. 

Killian had a few hours of Wolf's Time left, and he wanted to make the most of them. He weaved between buildings on his way to the forest. After a few more twists and turns, he was there. He let out a joyous howl, that he was sure could be heard throughout the town, and he took off through the trees. He raced down game trails, leaped over fallen trees and chased rabbits through the underbrush. He reveled in the freedom that came with the wolf. He felt as one with the land as he did with the sea. The wind in his fur, the bushes snagging in his pelt, the dust flying up from his pounding paws on the track, all set his blood to singing. All his senses were alive with the sights, scents, tastes and textures of the forest.  
Once he had run his fill, he turned back toward the docks. Trotting his way through the town with his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth in a satisfied, dog-like manner. He wanted to be sure that he was in his cabin when Wolf's Time ended. Suddenly turning from wolf to man in the middle of the street would not bode well for him. He thought back to the beginning of the evening, and to the lovely lass that was (hopefully) still waiting for his return to his cabin. His lips still lifted into an involuntary snarl, thinking about what that heathen was trying to do to her. As he rounded the corner to the docks he picked up the pace, bounding up the gangplank and sliding to a stop in front of his cabin door. He lifted his paw and with a wry internal smirk, lightly scratched on the wood. He waited as the door slowly cracked open and the lass peeked out. She opened it just wide enough for him to shoulder his way through, bumping her with his hip as he went. He flopped himself down on the bed with a great sigh, just as the first pangs of the change started in his gut. He let out a low whine as those pangs grew to pain as his insides twisted and reformed. Within a few moments, where once a wolf lie, a completely naked Captain Hook now lounged.  
Throughout the change the girl watched in fascination. He cocked a brow as she stood there, staring in awe, "Like what you see love?". She spluttered a bit, averting her eyes, as her cheeks reddened adorably and she turned away with a slight squeak. He chuckled at her discomfort, standing up and moving to his wardrobe to fetch his clothes. "Killian Jones at your service milady, but I don't believe I caught your name, love." He was curious, an entire night in each other's company, and not once did she offer her name. She stiffened a bit with her back still turned and muttered lowly, "My name's Emma, Emma Swan."


	6. Why you?

Emma had plenty of time to herself while the Captain frolicked through the woods. The phrase, 'Be careful what you wish for!' flashed through her mind. She craved adventure, wanted out of this dreary seaside town where nothing of interest ever happened. She wanted to make something of herself. Now where was she? In the Captain's cabin of a magnificent Pirate ship, waiting for the return of said Captain, who on occasion turns into a rather large wolf and runs through the woods. She knew now that neither the wolf or the man wished her harm, seeing the way he reacted to her assailant earlier was a huge contrast to how he acted with her, but she couldn't help being apprehensive. She had heard what the legends said about werewolves. How they were animals, only listening to their baser instincts. How they could tear through a town like a fox in the henhouse. How they were less than human. She had spent less than a full evening in the company of a werewolf, but in her mind it seemed that none of those warnings were true. Killian seemed to beat no ill will toward her, only acting ferociously when protecting her. She shivered, still feeling the man's fingers wrapped around her biceps. She checked her arms for bruises, and sure enough, dark purple splotches marred her skin. She groaned and moved to sit on the Captain's bed. Surely a quick nap wouldn't be a problem while he was gone.  
She woke hours later to a faint scratching on the door. She sat up groggily, remembering where she was and what/who she was waiting for. She hadn't slept so well in quite sometime. Emma tried to convince herself that the Captain's bed was comfortable, and that was all. But she couldn't shake the feeling that it had more to do with the pillow that she woke up cuddling with, that smelled of sea, and salt, and a musky scent that she couldn't quite identify. Emma strode toward the door at the sound of insistent scratching, barely able to crack it when the wolf shouldered through, hip checking her with a bit of a swagger in his gait, if wolves even could swagger. When the wolf jumped on the bed and flopped down, Emma had the ridiculous urge to dig her fingers into the charcoal ruff of his neck, and bury her face and breathe him in. She squashed it down firmly remaining herself that this was no simple animal, and she'd likely get a nip for her trouble. As she wrestled with her insane urges she heard a low whine, and looked up in concern. The wolf's body contorted and his muzzle was drawn back in pain. The wolf let loose more sounds of agony as the Change ripped through him, transforming once again into a man. Emma found that she couldn't look away, even if she wanted to, it was all so fascinating. His shoulders rippled as the Captain flexed them with a groan. Emma was flabbergasted as she looked upon the single most glorious man she had ever seen. The Captain was all tanned skin, and toned muscles, nearly making Emma's mouth water before he startled her out of her ogling with a sly comment, "Like what you see love?"  
Killian couldn't help but breathe in the scent that now permeated his sheets. Gods, but the lass smelled divine. The wolf surged up within him, and it took all he had not to snatch the girl to him to scent her right then and there. He wanted to, he wanted to bury his nose in her hair and breathe in the scent of her and never stop. However, now was not the time. Better talk to the lass first, go possessive wolf-man later. After all, he still wanted to understand why she was bringing out his possessive side like this, and frightening the girl into running away again was not going to help matters.  
"Well lass, I'm sure you've no doubt pieced together that I'm a werewolf, aye?"  
Emma nodded silently, a guarded look on her face.  
"Don't worry love, I don't bite. Unless you want me to of course," he stepped closer, cocking an eyebrow obscenely and flicking his canine tooth with his tongue. Killian watched as she shivered slightly before arching her own brow in a scathing manner, cocking her hip and replying.  
"Don't tell me that line actually works with women, does it?"  
"It does indeed, darling, but let's not discuss my seducing skills just now. I actually have some questions for you, Swan." Killian closed the distance between them with each word he uttered, he couldn't seem to be close enough to her, and that puzzled him greatly. He couldn't remember a time when a lass had any sort of lasting impression on him. "I'm sure by now you've puzzled out that I'm a werewolf, is that correct love?" Emma nodded slowly, just a hint of apprehension in her eyes. "Good, I wouldn't like to have to explain that bit to you. Now, the real heart of the matter is this, Swan. I'm somehow drawn to you, not just me, but the wolf as well. Neither one of us seem to be able to think but anything but you, from the minute you walked into that tavern. And later after you ran, it was all I could do to not let the wolf rip that sodding bastard limb from limb. I wanted to Emma, I would have, if he had not released you." Emma shuddered slightly at the low, dark tone of his voice. But even still, he could tell she wasn't truly afraid, and that intrigued him greatly. He took a lock of her golden hair and rolled the strands between his fingers, bringing it to his nose, inhaling deeply. "So Swan, what I want to know is this. What is it about you that has the wolf and the man so captivated that it makes it impossible for us to ignore your Siren's call?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get a feel for this idea, loving it when I read the werewolf au when it's written by others is WAAAAYYY different than writing it myself. What are some things you guys might like to see? Maybe if you bounce your ideas off me, I'll get more inspiration. ☺️

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fic... Like EVER, constructive criticism is appreciated and welcome. I will update as my muse strikes. Hopefully that is often enough to satisfy any interested readers, and to satisfy myself. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
